


Kissing Old Scars

by GhostyCookie



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Healthy Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyCookie/pseuds/GhostyCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urataros and Kazari very recently gotten together but even so Urataros has learned to really enjoy his sassy cat.</p>
<p>[ This is a "Kiss me, quick!" tumblr meme drabble where the theme was to kiss Kazari's old scars. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Old Scars

It was weird having gotten so close to the feline so quickly. It was amazing how they went from a sassyfest to fake flirting to actually liking each other? Ah it was weird but Urataros didn’t mind. Falling for an adorable little kitten wasn’t the most terrible thing in the world.

Honestly it wasn’t even close to terrible. Actually pretty fucking good. HE IS SO CUTE DO YOU SEE HIM WHEN YOU PET HIS HEAD? OH HOW PRECIOUS!!!! Plus he is nice to hang around with actually, and just watch him play with other people. That makes him sound more like a pet, but Urataros liked to see him happy because he had a cute face when he smiled or grinned.

But lately, to the master of lies, it seemed a bit forced. Like there was something bothering the kitten inside and he was getting concerned.

Taking aside the cat to the park, to a private part where there was practically no eyes to spot them, he sat the feline down on the nice soft green grass and started to pet his head. Seeing the man freeze up before relaxing made him happy, but this was all for Kazari, not for him, he just wanted to try to relax the man before he did anything so he wouldn’t get spooked.

“Kazari, are you doing alright?” He questioned first as he continued to pet his cuddly head. “I know you don’t want to admit it if something was wrong, but I feel … I feel at this point I would be happy to help you if I can.” Removing his hand from his head he put his arms around the man from behind and kissed the back of his head. The kiss was soft and gentle. Honestly he really was concerned!

“This isn’t much, but since you won’t .. you won’t tell me what’s wrong I’ll just have to try to distract you and cheer you up by making you a pile of red blushy cheeks until you give in and let me in little kitten~”

And he wasn’t going to stop kissing and cuddling with the kitten until he honestly told him to stop because he felt uncomfortable or he gave in and let the turtle help him out.

“I’ll kiss every scar of your past if I have to … to make you have that sly grin again.”


End file.
